


Unmasked.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It takes a con to con a conman, after all. And oh, Jack had been conned like a pro.





	Unmasked.

Unmasked

After Lisa, Jack makes himself pay more attention to Ianto. Not only, he thinks, because now Ianto has proven that he can be dangerous, and Jack will make everything in his limited power to protect his team, but also because, he has to admit, he's curious.

It takes a con to con a conman, after all. And oh, he had been conned like a pro. The part of him that to this day remained a conman was suitable impressed with what Ianto had achieved.

There is more to Ianto Jones than just the subservant, 'I aim to please' persona he has presented himself as for the last twenty months. Now that he is free - to a degree, at least, for he's still mourning - Ianto has started to show a wicked sense of humor, enough sarcasm to even win against Owen's, and more intelligence than the one he pretended to have before.

"Ianto."

"Sir?"

He holds himself almost painfully still, but his eyes stay on him. Ianto is nervous, but he looks at him straight ahead.

Jack smiles.

"I'm thinking on getting some Chinese. Care to join me?"

"Sir?" There's doubt there, confussion, but more important, Ianto is intrigued.

Jack shrugs, nonchalant.

"If you have time."

He turns to go, counting to himself. Five, four, three, two--

"I'm not very fond of Chinese, sir. Perhaps some Thai?"

Jack smiles to himself.


End file.
